goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed misbehave on the way to Ready player one
Note: Please don't edit this. Script Boris: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, we're going to the movies to see Ready player one because Emily wants to see that movie. Shenzi: No! We don't want to see that movie. Besides, all thriller movies, except for National treasure, and The moon spinners are so stupid. We do not want to see that movie. We would rather go see Planes: Fire and Rescue. Boris: We are not staying home to see Planes: Fire and Rescue! We are going to see Ready player one and that's final! Now get in the car. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed got in the car and car noise starts playing. Shenzi: Can me, Banzai, and Ed go to the Roy Rogers restaurant? Boris: No! We are not stopping at the Roy rogers restaurant. You three can get something to eat at the theaters. Shenzi: But we're really really really really really really really really hungry. Boris: Fine. But make it quick. the restaurant Boris: Hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up! Banzai: We have to eat slow because if we eat fast, we will choke. By the way, we finished our food. So what are you complaining about? If it's that stupid movie you and Emily want to see, then let's go. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed goes back to the car. Banzai: Can we go to Walmart to get Mumfie's quest for Shenzi, Oliver and company for Banzai, and Moana for Ed? Boris: Fine. This is the last stop before we see the movie. minutes later. Shenzi: All right, we got the movies that we wanted. Now lets go. more excuses to not go see the movie, they finally made it with 5 minutes to spare to see the movie. Boris: We finally made it to the Multiplex cinemas. Multiplex cinemas Movie cinemas employee: Welcome to the movie theaters. What would you like to see? Boris: We would like 5 tickets to see Ready player one. Movie theater employee: I'm sorry, but due to the large amounts of thriller movie fans wanting to go see the movie, the tickets are sold out. If you want to see the movie, come back tomorrow. Ed: Yay! Our plan to be late for the movie worked! Boris: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, how dare you make us late to the movies! Now Emily is crying thanks to you! Emily: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, why would you three act like idiots and keep us from going to the movie? You've ruined my night! Thanks a lot, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed! Boris: Emily, its alright. Please don't cry! Emily: But I really wanted to see that movie. Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Emily went back to the car Shenzi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Boris: Shenzi, stop crying! It's your and Banzai and Ed's fault for misbehaving on the way to the movie. Shenzi: No, the reason why we had to make you and Emily late is because me, Banzai, and Ed wanted to watch Planes: Fire and rescue. Be we didn't. That's why we wanted to make you two late to the movies. Boris: No! The reason why you three had to go is because Emily wanted to see Ready player one. If you three didn't misbehave during the way to the theaters, none of this would ever happen. Banzai: Okay, we get it. And we're really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. Can me, Banzai, and Ed go see Toy story 4 when it comes out? Boris: No. You three have ruined our night. When we get home, you three will be forced to listen to Rick Astley, and I will buy you three The loud house, Woody woodpecker, and The fox and crow cartoons off of Amazon and Ebay. And also, you three are grounded for a year. at home, Rick Astley's "Never gonna give you up" is playing on Shenzi's computer. Shenzi: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Me, Banzai, and Ed hate this song! Please make it stop!